<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only because I love you by Kitsune511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242345">Only because I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune511/pseuds/Kitsune511'>Kitsune511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune511/pseuds/Kitsune511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Gasoline and Realization. Season 4 this time because I can!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only because I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope everyone enjoys. Shoutout to astrospace, without who’s comment I never would’ve written a sequel. Although it did take me like a week to write like six paragraphs. </p><p>Yeah it’s short, sue me. Scerek, so if you don’t like, don’t read. This is more all of my scerek peeps out there!!!!!!😍</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why aren’t you healing?” Derek’s head snapped up at his boyfriend’s accusatory tone. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He lied, tugging his sleeve down so Scott couldn’t see where Brett’s claws had dug in. The wounds were still open, and still bleeding, which definitely wasn’t helping his case, because the only way Scott wouldn’t smell it is if he had no nose. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” he said seriously, sounding every inch a True Alpha. Derek couldn’t help but look away at the power in his voice. Scott grabbed his arm, pulling him closer against him. </p><p>He pulled his sleeve up, running his fingers hesitantly over the deep gouges that shouldn’t be in his skin. </p><p>“Derek,” Scott gasped, glancing back up at him with those worried eyes that he hated because they turned his knees to jelly and destroyed all of his resolve in seconds. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” he jerked his arm free of Scott’s grip and tried to shove past him so he could leave. Normally, Derek could shove past Scott easily, but this time, the younger wolf stood firm as a brick wall, unmoving. </p><p>“It looks a whole lot like something to me,” His eyes flashed red, and Derek couldn’t stop his own eyes from flashing a weak yellow in return. </p><p>Scott gently placed a hand on the side of Derek’s face, forcing him to look him in the eye. “You can tell me anything, Derek.”</p><p>The older werewolf looked away again, worried he might actually start crying if he didn’t. “I-I don’t know what’s going on.” His voice wavered traitorously. </p><p>“Kate,” the name was like poison in his mouth. “She did something to me. I can’t hear or see like I should.”</p><p>Scott had gone pale, but after a minute, regained his composure. Derek needed him; he didn’t have time to panic. </p><p>He rested his forehead against Derek’s, closing his eyes and trying to imagine for a second that he could have any normal day with his boyfriend where one of them wasn’t dying. </p><p>“We’re gonna figure this out, okay? Kate’s not bringing us down without a fight.”</p><p>Derek pulled away, arms draping across Scott’s shoulders in any attempt to keep the Alpha close to him. Even though he’d never really been Scott’s Beta, he wasn’t really above it either. <br/>It was too hard sometimes to fight his instincts and not run to Scott with every problem.  </p><p>“If she’s going to come after me again........” Derek trailed off, knowing that what he was about to say, he would undoubtedly regret. </p><p>“Then I don’t want you anywhere near me.” Sure enough, Scott flinched, looking like Derek had just kicked him, and he couldn’t help but scramble to explain himself so Scott would stop looking at him like that. </p><p>“Kate is dangerous, and she already hates you......I’m not losing you.” Scott’s expression softened. “I can take care of myself. Besides, if you think I’m leaving you alone with your psychotic ex-girlfriend after you, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>Derek couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped his throat. Scott‘s stubbornness never ceased to amaze him. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Not exactly the number one romantic declaration of the century, but it returned Scott’s radiant smile to his face, so Derek would call it a win. </p><p>“Yeah, but only because I Love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>